Mai's Secret Pain
by TheUnquietDead
Summary: ALL ABOUT MAI IN THIS SONGFIC! Mai writes about her pain in her secret notebook. Bou-san looks through it one day. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? warning: contains people snooping, a song and pain/tears Its rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. The Song

Hi! Yeah, yeah, I know I'm supposed to be working on Falling in the Black but I got bored waiting for people to vote so here is a song-fic one-shot that I wrote. Gene's not going to be in this one, sorry! Couldn't fit him in here. I have 3 OC's though: Akio, Akira, and Megumi. You'll find out their parts later. And as a warning everyone might be a little weird in this. What can I say, I'm not very experienced at writing fanfics. This takes part after Naru leaves for England and then comes back. And it's all in normal POV!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT ISN'T MINE-THIS INCLUDES GHOST HUNT AND THE SONG

* * *

~SPR Building~

Mai stood in the SPR kitchen waiting for the water to boil to make some tea. "JOU-CHAN! SAVE ME FROM THE OLD HAG!" Mai heard Bou-san scream from the other room. Mai started to count: 3-2-1-*WHACK* Mai got some ice out of the fridge and walked into the other room. ""Here, Bou-san." She handed the ice to the man clutching his head. *WHISTLE* Mai quickly walked back into the kitchen and started to prepare the tea for the narcissist bastard who was her boss. She quickly walked into his office (dungeon) and handed him his tea. She left without waiting for a response like she used to do. Even since he had come back and re-hired her, they both hadn't acted the same to each other. It hurt to much to try. So Mai had put her pain into her songs. Yes Mai was a songwriter, a secret songwriter though. She never showed anyone her notebook, not even Masako even though they were like sisters now. Mai walked back to the foray to notice that her notebook(songbook) was missing from her desk. "Do you guys know where my notebook is?" Mai asked the group of irregulars while looking on the floor. "Jou-chan, these are amazing!" Bou-san exclaimed with his nose in her notebook. Mai's faced paled and then turned red with anger. "BOU-SAN! Who said that you could look at that! It's PRIVATE!" Mai practically ripped her notebook out of his hands and ran out the door. She couldn't bear to face them after they had read her hidden feelings. She ran and ran until she was gasping for breath. Mai looked up towards the sky like it would have an answer for her current predicament. Seeing none she then looked around at her surroundings. Spotting an empty park bench she walked over to it and sat down. Mai leaned back and closed her eyes letting the tears seep past her eyelids. "Mai." She shot up startled. Monk was standing right next to her with a caring expression. "Mai, I'm sorry for reading your notebook without telling you." Mai just looked at him. "I thought that the songs were really good. Why don't you sing them?" Mai looked towards the ground. "I don't want anyone to know about my hidden feelings." She muttered. "Jou-chan." Mai looked up at Bou-san. "Does just writing help? Don't you still feel what you are writing about afterwards?" He asked her with an unreadable expression. Mai nodded slowly. "Mai, just writing won't help. If you sing about it maybe others will understand. I'll help you if you want." "Okay Bou-san."

~Couple weeks later~

"Come on Lin! The show is going to start soon!" Madoka pulled on his arm. "You too Naru!" Ayako was pushing him from the car. "I can't believe that Mai is going to perform! My little sister is growing up!" Yasu fake wailed on John's shoulder. John tried to pat his head. "I can't wait to hear her sing her song!" Masako exclaimed. "She wouldn't let anyone hear her before!" "Let's go! Let's go!" Ayako pushed the group to the front of the stage. The lights dimmed and the curtain started to lift. Screams from fans roared, blocking out any other noise. When the lights came on again Bou-san was standing on stage with the rest of his band; Akio, Akira, and Megumi. Mai was on the center left of the stage standing next to a keyboard. Ayako, Masako, and Yasu started to cheer when they saw her on stage. "Hey everybody! Tonight we have a very special guest with us tonight. My little imouto-chan: Taniyama Mai!" All the fans started to scream louder if that was even possible. The lights dimmed a little bit more and the music began to start.

(The song is _**The Last Night by Skillet.**_ Here it is= www. youtube watch?v=eCHhAsARoC8 AGAIN I **DON'T** OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE SONG)

**{Bou-san = vocals and bass, Mai = vocals and keyboard, Akio = guitar, Akira = backup guitar, Megumi = drums}**

MAI: UNDERLINED

BOU-SAN: **BOLD**

BOTH: **BOLD UNDERLINED**

**You come to me with scars on your wrist**  
**You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this**

Bou-san's surprisingly good voice cast a spell over Ayako. All of the group was prepared for how good he sang but Ayako seemed to be shocked. Bou-san gained a new found respect from all of SPR and a certain miko's crush.

I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine

To say that SPR was shocked speechless was an understatement. No one knew how good Mai was at singing since she was so secretive. Although Naru was unnerved by the lyrics. They were about the last time he saw Mai before he left to bury Gene. Naru didn't know how much pain he caused her but he was about to find out.

**Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all  
**I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine**  
But I know it's a lie.**

Everyone from SPR(except Bou-san and Masako) was shocked with the underlying pain in the lyrics. Never had any of them(Naru/Lin/Ayako/Yasu/John/Madoka) thought that the happy always smiling assistant was holding this much pain. They all glimpsed a sight of the depression that Mai carried around with her everyday and felt ashamed that they had not noticed. They were her family and they hadn't noticed how badly Mai had been hurting.

~After the show backstage~

Mai was sitting down with Bou-san, waiting the rest of the SPR team to find them. "So Mai, what did you think of singing it out? Did it help at all?" He asked. Mai was quiet for a minute. "It helped alot. Thank you for helping me Bou-san." Bou-san chuckled. "Any thing for my little imouto-chan. You'll always have me to help you." "Mai!" They both looked up to see the rest of SPR hurrying over to them. Masako reached her first and pulled Mai into a hug. "OHMYGODMAIYOUWERESOAWESOMEAN DIDIDN'TKNOWYOUCOULDPLAYTHEPIANOAN-" "Masako! Breathe!" Mai told her with a smile. Masako took a deep breath and then said "You were AMAZING!" and then hugged her again while jumping up and down. Everyone laughed at her antics. Ayako was next. "Mai, you were great." Ayako told her with a soft smile and pulled her into a loving hug. Yasu was fake crying about how Mai was growing up to fast while squeezing her. John was trying to pull him off her while Ayako, Madoka, and Masako were laughing that them and Lin was watching with a slight smile. Bou-san walked over to Naru. "So what did you think?" He asked in pure curisoity. "What was the first song about Takigawa-san?" "Naru call me Housho or Bou-san like Mai. And that song was about her. She wanted someone to save her and she thought you could." Naru looked at him. "Yes, she told me about what happened before you left. Naru, she lost herself when her family died and she didn't get close enough to anyone, not even Masako. You were the only one who was able to open her heart and you broke it instead. Now I don't care what you do next as long as you don't hurt Mai again. She will reach her breaking point soon and when that happens she won't be able to pick up the pieces again." Bou-san left to go talk with the group as his band members had joined them. Naru was left to his own thoughts as he wondered what to say to Mai when he spoke to her next.

* * *

So how was it? I really didn't like some parts (Bou-san's meaning of the song) so I might change it later but overall I was a little happy with it. I didn't want to break up the song into parts and I didn't go along with all of the song either. You might want to listen to the song along with the story if you didn't. I think I'll just leave it as a one-shot. Oh and what Bou-san was talking about with Naru, about Mai wanting him to save her; I'm going to do a little story about that so sit tight! PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES PLEASE! THANKS!

Naru: You made me the bad guy?

Mai: You made me depressed?

Me: Yup. If you have any problems take it up with my kitty. She's in the other room.

Both: We will! *walks into other room*

Me: 3-2-1-

*Naru and Mai run screaming past* *black house cat walks into room and meows cutely*

Me: Good Abby! Very good girl! *pets kitty*

UPDATEED:

Me: So I took a look at this story again and I really wanted at least PART of the song included. I only have the beginning and middle in her so you still have to listen to the song. I noticed that I totally forgot about Madoka after having her in the beginning for one part so I put her in so she didn't go missing. I don't think I'm going to change Bou-san's meaning of the song. It actually fits when I re-read it. I also put more disclaimers than before. If ya can't see them ya blind. I don't wanna get contacted again saying that I can't put the song on here cause of something else that I think is a pile of crap because other people did the same thing I did and they didn't get in trouble. So: READ THE F'ING TOP NOTE AND THE LITTLE NOTE BEFORE THE SONG! Sorry had to get that out of my system. I'll probably get around to writing the prequel to this soon...maybe. IDK. Thats all so BYE!


	2. The Beginning

_**Disclaimer: TheUnquietDead does not own any rights to GHOST HUNT**_

* * *

Mai stood there, nervously waiting for his reaction to her confession. "Naru?" She said hesitantly. His face was an unreadable cold mask. "You don't love me. You fell in love with the dead twin and you are pushing your feelings for Gene onto me." Mai's heart stopped. "What?! How can you say something like that?!" Naru got in her face, making her involuntary step back. "You shouldn't say you love someone you actually don't Mai!" "You dumb-ass bastard! I should know who I fell in love with!" Mai screamed at him. "Well you obviously don't. Don't bother coming to work anymore. SPR is shutting down. Lin and I are going back to England." And with that he walked away. Mai stood still, not even moving when it started to rain freezing water from the heavens. Minutes, hours past and she still didn't move. Her barely healed scars from the loss of her parents and the hardship of living on her own ripped open. Her heart which had finally began healing was now damaged beyond anyone's repair. "Mai!" someone called out to her. Mai finally moved and turned her head. Masako run up to her with an opened umbrella. "What are you doing here?! You're going to catch a cold if you stay like this!" Masako stormed at her once she reached Mai. "Masako..." Tears started to fill Mai's eyes. "Why...Why did he say those hurtful things..." Masako looked at Mai. "What are you talking about Mai? Who told you hurtful things?" Mai suddenly hugged Masako as sobs racked through her body. "Whoa! Mai?!" Masako looked down at her and sighed. "...Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Masako took the sobbing girl and lead her away from the place now haunted by a pain filled memory, a memory of rejected love and butchered hearts.

* * *

Me: I finally wrote this! YES! Yeah I know it's short. If you guys have any ideas on how I should make it better REVIEW! Well you should review anyway so yeah. Oh and I was listening to Stay by Mayday Parade in case anyone wanted to know.

_**~REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWRE VIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW~**_


End file.
